Thunder
by DreamSprite
Summary: His eyes followed her as she took cover, her muscles were tense, her eyes half closed and there was a slight shake to her hands. He recognized a flashback when he saw one.


Disclaimed!

* * *

><p>It was supposed to have been a short trip to the newly built outpost to install radio equipment in preparation of the first tower going up. An hour to get there, a couple more to set up the tech and another hour back. All said and done they should have been able to return to basecamp before the dinner bell rang but a sudden storm from the west changed their plans. Not wanting to risk one of the three rovers Terra Nova currently had to flooded trails or mudslides they decided to stay until morning, trusting Guzman would understand it was the storm and not a dinosaur that delayed their return.<p>

Without the deadline to get back before nightfall Taylor and Washington took their time setting up the radio consol and speakers before sharing a meal of Gallusuar jerky. Even though it wasn't their choice to be stuck so far from the others it was rather nice to be able to relax instead of worry over building plans or patrol rotations. They passed the evening field stripping their side arms and swapping ideas about a training program for new recruits once the pilgrimages started and more security was needed.

No strangers to camping out even before their trip 85 million years into the past they made the outpost as comfortable as needed for the night's stay. Beds were made out of tarps and placed against the wall farthest from the barricaded door, weapons were set with in arms reach and the two were lulled to sleep by the steady rain fall against the roof.

A few hours later Taylor was shaken awake by his Lieutenant.

"We're under attack sir!"

Fully alert he sat up and searched the dark room for signs of trouble. The door was still locked, nothing had been moved and the only sound coming from outside was the heavy rain and occasional clap of thunder. Looking to Wash for an explanation he watched her move to the radio while tugging her left boot on.

"This is Bravo Victory 2-3-8-Echo-2 calling to report artillery fire in section Charlie 3-9, do you copy."

There was silence and she tried again only to be met with more dead air.

"Damn thing is off line again."

Of course it was, the tower was still in pieces back at the camp and they were too far for their comlinks to reach anyone. A sudden crack of thunder sent her diving under a nearby table with a curse. His eyes followed her as she took cover, her muscles were tense, her eyes half closed and there was a slight shake to her hands.

He recognized a flashback when he saw one. Grabbing his boots and gun he joined her under the table.

"Where's the closest relief station Wash?"

Another clap of thunder caused her to shrink further back under the desk.

"Three clicks north of here."

"No good, with the way those shells are falling we'll be scattered across the battle field before we make it half way there."

"What are your orders sir?"

"We stay here till the shelling stops. Once things go quite we'll head out."

She nodded an affirmative, resting her gun across her lap but keeping her hand near the trigger.

"I'll keep first watch and wake you at 0400 or when the bombs stop, whichever comes first. We'll head west away from the point of fire then north to the station to inform command if they don't already know."

"Yes Sir."

She leaned against the side of the desk and within moments was asleep again, not that she was exactly awake in the first place. Carefully Taylor pulled her weapon from her grasp and powered it down before setting it aside. Slowly so not to wake her he eased Washington out from under the desk and carried her back to their makeshift beds. Using the wall for support he slid down into the tarps, with every boom of thunder she cringed but didn't wake again.

He held her until the thunder stopped and once the storm passed he returned her to her own bed. The next morning she awoke with no memory of the previous night and he didn't see the need to tell her.


End file.
